


Kiss Me Senseless

by asmaanixx



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Aman took in a sharp breath. What if Kartik was The One for Aman, but he refused to meet him again after this? Was Aman really going to lose out on the love of his life just because he sweated too much?
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	Kiss Me Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Didn't really have a coherent plan for this. Wish I had kept more in line with Aman's POV, but I veered off into the third person too much and didn't really have the energy to go back into Aman's again.
> 
> 2\. Kudos/Comments/Criticism is always appreciated. <3

Aman’s breath hitched when Kartik kissed him on the corner of his mouth. His heart was undoubtedly skipping beats, but his palms were starting to get clammy too. Sweaty hands was the _last_ thing Aman wanted while he was engaged in a heavy make out session with the hottest person he had ever laid eyes on. What if Kartik found his sweaty hands disgusting? Aman took in a sharp breath. What if Kartik was The One for Aman, but he refused to meet him again after this? Was Aman really going to lose out on the love of his life just because he sweated too much?

He frantically, but discreetly, rubbed his palms against the bed sheets so that Kartik never came into contact with his sweaty hands.

“Dhyan kaha hai tumhara?” Kartik whispered in his ear.

_Fuck, that was hot_ , Aman thought.

“Kahin ni.” He squeaked. When Kartik peered at him, Aman cleared his throat. “Matlab, tum par hi toh hai.”

“Jhoot kyun bol re ho?” Kartik asked, sitting up.

Aman followed suit, this time his heart beating because of fear.

“Main jhoot nahi bol ra Kartik.”

“Tum,” Kartik began, then stopped. Pausing for a few moments, he tried asking again, “Tum gay ho na? Matlab, tum experiment toh ni kare na? Because if you are,” He snapped his fingers, and pointed at Aman, “I’m telling you right now, you’ve got the wrong man. I will _not_ be used as a tool buddy.”

“Kartik,” Putting his pointed finger down, Aman assured him, “Main gay hoon. Woh main,” He paused, not sure of how to proceed further. Would Kartik judge him for being so inexperienced? “Woh,”

“Woh kya?” Kartik inquired, trying to peer into Aman’s lowered gaze.

“Mujhe yeh sab ni aata.” Aman mumbled.

“Yeh sab matlab?” Kartik repeated.

Pointing between them, Aman answered, “Yeh sab.”

Kartik’s shoulders slumped. Aman’s heart fell.

“Agar problem hai toh mein jaa sakta hoon.” Aman managed to get out.

“Nayi,” Kartik held his wrist, “Problem nayi hai. Tum ne kabhi bhi, kuch ni kiya?” He asked carefully.

Aman shook his head. Gulping, he tried to look into Kartik’s eyes, but couldn’t. His skin was feeling too hot, and his eyes were starting to sting too. He wanted to tell him that he never got the chance, but it felt wrong.

“It’s okay.” Kartik spoke, cupping Aman’s cheek. “I just,” Pausing again, he took a deep breath before he spoke, “main tumhe judge ni kara. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Aman’s throat felt as if it was choking up.

“Main teekh hoon.” Aman smiled, “Aisa kuch ni hai Kartik. Main, main pura mann laga kar karunga, tum,” He grabbed Kartik’s upper arms, and pulled himself a little closer to him, but wasn’t able to keep the confident act up for long. “Tum,” He blinked rapidly. His head began to hang low.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kartik whispered, hugging. “There’s no rush.”

“Janta hoon,” Aman pulled out of the hug, “But main ni chahta ki tumhe lage ki main,” He stopped, feeling overwhelmed.

“Ki tum?” Kartik asked.

“Ki main tumhari zaroorato ko puri ni kar para.” Aman refused to meet Kartik’s eyes.

Directing Aman’s attention back to him, Kartik asked, “Aur meri zarooratein kya hai?” Aman didn’t answer. “Sex sab kuch ni hota. Woh toh seekha jayega. Aur agar nayi bhi karna toh no problem. Uska jugaad mera haath kar le ga.” Aman blushed at Kartik’s bold words. Cupping Aman’s cheeks, Kartik earnestly said, “I just need your love and support. Bas yehi meri zarooratein hai. Agar manzoor toh keh do.”

Slightly swiping his thumb across Aman’s cheek, Kartik looked down at Aman’s lips, and then back into his eyes. There was a certain sadness in his gaze that made Aman’s heart tug. Unable to see it much longer, Aman leaned forward and gave Kartik a gentle kiss.

“Qubool hai.” Aman whispered against Kartik’s lips, making him laugh. “Vaise tum pehle ladke ho jiske saath mein aise physical hora hoon. So, body kaise react kar ri hai, usse mein kuch zyaada hi conscious hora hoon.”

Kartik grazed the side of Aman’s hair. “You’re so cute. Kaise react kar ri hai tumhari body?”

Aman blushed. “Woh, wahi, dhadkane tez, saansein tez,”

Pulling him closer, Kartik kissed him on the cheek. “Aur?” He began kissing one side of Aman’s face. “Aur kaise react kar ri thi?”

Aman’s breath hitched again. “Aur…” All coherent thought vanished when Kartik directed his kisses towards his neck. Falling back to the bed, they kissed each other again, slowly and carefully, as if they wanted to memorize every sensation.

The sweaty hands that Aman had been so worried about before, were now deeply tangled in Kartik’s hair, as if they didn’t care about a thing in the world. With a treasure like Kartik at their disposal, Aman supposed that was the only way to go. He really should stop paying so much attention to his mind, and just let his body flow.

“Kartik,” He whispered.

“Hmm.” Kartik kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Mera dimaag,” Aman licked his lips, “Usse thori dher ke liye chup kara sakte ho?”

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Kartik’s lips curved upwards. “Of course I can baby.”

Wrapping Aman’s legs around him, Kartik descended to give Aman the hottest kiss he ever had in his life.


End file.
